Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox
Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox & Wendy Marvell vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell, and the King of Edolas: Faust. Prologue With the combined efforts of the Fairy Tail Mages and the Exceed, the Lacrima Island threatening Extalia is pushed back. Suddenly, a blinding light from the sky appears and everyone sees that the giant Lacrima is missing, Mystogan arriving to tell the group that the Lacrima has been returned to Earth Land and that everyone from Fairy Tail and Magnolia are safe. Everyone cheers and Mystogan reveals his face to Panther Lily, who thanks him and addresses him as "prince". However, the warming reunion is interrupted by the Royal Army, who arrive to attack the Exceed, with Erza Knightwalker shooting Panther Lily through the chest with her Magic spear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 10-20 Panther Lily falls and the Royal Army charges. Mystogan stops the Mages and the Exceeds from fighting and addresses Erza Knightwalker, asking her if she dares to raise her weapon against the Prince of Edolas. The group is interrupted though by Faust's voice, which resonates toward them from a nearby plain. Shocked, the group watches as a gigantic metal Dragon rises from the ground, and, upon hearing it's name—Dorma Anim—Mystogan concludes that it is a reinforced Dragon, one that was banned from being used under the Imperial Constitution. Coco too reveals that the Dorma Anim is a Mage-Canceller, which nullifies all external Magic attacks, whilst, from inside the device, Faust orders his troops to eliminate the Exceed. Worried for his friends, Mystogan orders the Exceed to retreat, though the Magic Army quickly launches their weapons at the cats, turning them into Lacrima crystal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 2-9 The Royal Army chases the flying Exceeds while the Fairy Tail Mages decide on what to do. Mystogan tells the others that they need to move and protect the unarmed Exceeds and everyone agrees; however, Faust refuses to let any of them get away and uses his Dorma Anim to attack. Mystogan shields them and tells them to go while he battles his father, though the Edolas Prince quickly falls and Faust turns to attack the other Fairy Tail Mages. Just as he is about to fire, Natsu attacks him from above, followed swiftly by Gajeel and Wendy. Natsu tells the other to go and protect the Exceeds, and whilst Lucy is hesitant and worried about the three's safety, Gray tells her that their enemy is a Dragon and that only the three Dragon Slayers can defeat it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 9-19 Battle Wendy casts Vernier on Natsu and Gajeel and the two charge at the Dorma Anim. Faust tries to attack them, but Vernier's effect causes him to miss, allowing Natsu and Gajeel to attack with their Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Iron Dragon's Club and damage the Dorma Anim, much to Faust's surprise. Seeing that her friends need more strength, Wendy casts Arms to magnify their offensive abilities, and, with this, Natsu and Gajeel attack once more with their Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame and Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs. Faust, angered by Wendy, attacks her with Dragon Rider Missiles. Wendy casts Vernier on herself and tries to dodge the attack; however, the missiles continue to chase after her and Natsu is forced to shield her, destroying the missiles upon contact. Faust tries to attack with more missiles but this time Gajeel destroys them, irritating Faust, who whips him with the Dorma Anim's tail. Two more missiles are heading for Wendy and she notices that they are different from the first ones: the missiles suddenly explodes in mid-air and rain a fiery explosion down upon the two, but Natsu is able to absorb the flames, replenishing his strength and surprising Faust once more. Faust then notices that Gajeel is eating the tail of the Dorma Anim and realizes the extent of the trios' power. Becoming greedy, Faust decides to capture his three opponents to create eternal Magic, activating Dorma Anim: Black Sky to do so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 2-13 Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are overpowered by the Black Dorma Anim, which, according to Faust, multiplies the power of the original Dorma Anim. Attacking with a multitude of spell, Faust causes multiple pillars of energy to erupt from the ground. Natsu is angered by the King, saying that everyone else is suffering from the lack of Magic Power while he has such an enormous amount of it, though Faust merely replies that as King, it is only natural that he charge a national tax from the people. Faust tells the three that it is his responsibility to win for activating the Magic Power draining machine. Angered, Natsu promises to defeat him for everyone that lives in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 9-12 The Dorma Anim proves to be a formidable opponent and Gajeel suggests that they attack with their roars at the same time, saying that they have no choice left. Natsu and Wendy agree and the trio cast their roars, the three attacks merging and causing an explosion. Gajeel thinks that they've won but the group sees that the Dorma Anim in the air, having leapt up into the sky to dodge the attack. Wendy begins to lose hope but Natsu tells her and Gajeel to attack once more. Faust then assaults the group with Dragon Rider's Spreader Cannon, causing a huge explosion and injuring the three Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 1-8 Faust, noticing that his opponents are already out of Magic Power, prepares to capture them once and for all. Wendy and Gajeel begin to lose hope but Natsu stands up, telling his comrades to not give up. Natsu then challenges Faust, who uses the Dorma Anim to stomp on him; however, the Fire Dragon Slayer is able to hold his own and throw the Dorma Anim off of its feet, toppling it as he tells Faust to not underestimate Dragon Slayers. Faust moves to attack Natsu again, but is halted due to Gajeel pinning the Dorma Anim to the ground through its tail, the Iron Dragon Slayer telling Natsu to hurry as he keep the fake Dragon in place. Natsu turns to Wendy and asks her to attack him with a roar, Wendy following his instructions and sending a Sky Dragon's Roar at him. Natsu uses the rotation of Wendy's roar to strengthen his attack, flying towards the Dorma Anim. The Dorma Anim is destroyed with the three Dragon Slayers' combined attack, which pierces the machine through the chest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 9-21 Aftermath Faust is pulled out of the Dorma Anim and begins to regret wanting to covet the three Dragon Slayer's Magic, seeing them as Dragons. Frightened, Faust falls unconscious, and Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy begin to celebrate when the earth shakes. Looking up, the three notice that the floating islands of Edolas are falling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 2-8 References Navigation Category:Fights